Star Saber Checks In
Log Title: Star Saber Checks In Characters: Glyph, Scales, Star Saber Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: June 26, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Star Saber stops by medical to learn of the progress on a cure. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:35:07 on Wednesday, 26 June 2019.' Scales is back at her little lab bench, doing her work the old-fashioned way. The little dragon makes notes with a ball-point pen on printed out diagrams of molecular structure, pausing now and then to consult the readouts on a monitor. Earth-built, she writes in English rather than Cybertronian out of habit. Since Star Saber had been given command of the Autobots from Optimus Prime, the Victory leader had been doing everything he could to learn what the current forces were, where they needed assistance, and what he could do for them. It had been a taxing process, but one that had been made easier with Aegis helping supplement the role. Astrohour after astrohour of learning the current military's movements, tactics, and reports... Which would make it something of a surprise that he's out of the office, as the med bay doors open up, showcasing the Victory leader, shoulderpads and antenna ears and all. Star Saber regards the bay for a few moments, not noticing the small Scales at her station, no he seems distracted, as he approaches the quarantine areas. There, in his downcycle, is the mighty Prime himself, restricted to quarantine, all sorts of diodes and machines examining him. Star Saber places his hand against the wall solemnly as he regards the Prime. After working in silence for a bit, Scales puts down the pen and stretches. She looks around for her box of energoodies, and that's when she sees that there's somebody else in the medical center. Giving herself a shake, the little dragon bounds over. "Hi! Do you need help?" Star Saber either sensed Scales' presence in the medbay, or was otherwise unsurprised when the dragon approaches. His hand lowers a little against the wall, as he stiffens up a bit. It'd be ill advised to be too introspective in front of the troops. His blue optics peer down at Scales as he steps away from the cell to give her his full attention. "Ah, Scales, yes." He gestures gently towards the cell, "I was wanting to check in on our leader, but also, I had been meaning to visit as much of Iacon's personell as I could." He pauses and kneels down to speak more on Scales' current level, whether it be in flight or perched on something. "I want everyone to know that if they have anything important they wish to discuss, that I will find the time to ensure I am available." Scales ohs! She looks over at where Optimus is recharging. "Well, he's doin' about as well as ev'rybody else is." She sighs, a little puff of smoke escaping. "I've been down a half a dozen diff'rent leads, but it hasn't added up to a cure, yet." She flicks her tail a bit in frustration. Glyph wanders into the IMC, looking dusty and scratched up as hell.. the small Femme looking at a datapad in her hands as she makes her way almost instinctively towards one of the cabinets with supplies, whistling lightly to herself. And utterly obvious to the world at large. Star Saber nods softly to Scales, "This...Nucleosis appears to be most vexing." He moves to stand, his knee joints whirring as he does, before he regards the Prime again through the quarantine barrier. "Optimus....He relinquished command to me." Star Saber waxes a little, before lowering his head. "He could have selected any of the fine commanders still on Cybertron. Elita One. Ultra Magnus. Aegis." He looks aside to Scales, then back, " I feel as though he had a specific reason for choosing me. That he had some insight into the affliction that I may be able to shed light upon." Star Saber notes the doors opening again. He turns his frame to note the small Glyph. He raises a hand towards Scales, to signify a short pause, before approaching the small Femme. "Ah yes, I recognize you. Glyph. I remember reading a treatise with your name on it about the early-culture of Evocatron-23, and its significance in civilization. I was unaware you were stationed in Iacon." Glyph literally jumps in place as she is addressed, and spins around towards Star Saber, "ACK! Don't do that! You trying to short out my Spark?" She glares at him for a second before she blinks, "Wait.. you read it? Not many even know it exsists... and you READ it?" Scales was about to say something, but pauses as Star Saber turns to address somebody else. She tilts her head at the unfamiliar femme, her large, rainbow optics bright in the dimmer light. Star Saber actually is taken aback by Glyph's surprise. He takes a half step back, his hands up as well. "My apologies. I did not mean to surprise." He lowers his hands, and then goes onto a knee to seem less intimidating. "I have been taking steps to improve my understanding of the galaxy, while my comprehension of the subject matter was without as much foresight of cause and effect as you had conjectured." He pauses, looks back to Scales, then his head tilts as he asks, "Are you here to deal with the Nucleosis matter as well?" Glyph doesn't back down.. she isnt afraid of much but was easily surprised. And still a bit thrown off someone read some of her work, "Not very many can.. It is why I worked so hard on it." Her optics go wide after a second as the second question registers, "Nucleosis? Wha.. what happened? What are you talking about?" She finally looks then brings her workpad up to cover her mouth "Oh.. my. I uhm seemed to have missed a good deal while at the dig." Scales nods. "If you've been away, you should get vaccinated. It's a- a chemical weapon." Scales gestures with her paws. "It gets passed around through energon. We've managed to keep it from spreading, but the initial infection got a lotta people." Star Saber manages a grave nod, "Yes, it is most vexing. Perhaps you might have some extra insight into the matter, with your vast records of other lives, you may have seen something of a similar nature." He stands back up, and motions to one of the lab computers, "Scales, I was interested in the hypothesis' at work here as well, would you be kind enough to explain the basics to us?" Glyph loses pretty much all of her nervousness as a real challenge for her skills pops up, "Of course I will do what I can.. I am sorry I was so caught up in the dig I did not know any of this was going on." Scales perks up a bit, then pauses and goes to get some energoodies before hopping up to one of the big monitors. "Okay. So. What we know so far. It's based on nucleon. It's transferred through energon and there's a brief period where it can be flushed out before it settles into the sentio metallico. Once it's latched in, however, getting it out is a bear- that's really where I've been stuck." The little dragon continues on briskly, "Its effects are similar to nucleon use, but slower to build up. It begins with inflexibility in the cog and stiffness in the joints. In later stages, those who are afflicted become aggressive and some seem to experience a boost in raw strength. Transformation becomes difficult to impossible. In the final stage, the body locks up entirely and they enter a kind of stasis. There, but not really aware, like a statue. There's only been two to reach that final stage, to my knowledge, Imager an' Soundwave. Both of 'em had further contaminants. From the information Rattrap stole, it looks like the Decepticons have been using a palliative to temporarily overcome the effects of the disease, and I'm thinkin' that's what's in 'em. How Imager got some I dunno, though." She shrugs a paw and unwraps an energoodie to nibble on it. Star Saber studies the information on screen, then follows up, "Both Imager and Soundwave are frozen in stasis in Harmonex, protected by a city shield from outside sources. I understand she had special permission to work at Harmonex without supervision, and with a tenative affiliation with Soundwave, in hopes of a peaceful accord there." He stares at the two, locked together in death's embrace, "Unfortunately, that is not what came to pass. Whether or not it was Nucleon that drove them to fight, is indeterminite." Star Saber touches a few keypads, bringing up another hologram, "I know not much about Nucleon itself, aside from its transformation-cog destroying properties, and that it was once used by both factions mid-war for a time." Star Saber crosses his arms, "I have no transformation cog. Any transformative capability I muster is through outside sources." He puts a hand to his chin, "Is this why Optimus sought me out?" Glyph brings her datapad back infront of her and starts tapping away at it as she listens to the explainations, "I was in Harmonex not too long ago.. found some tings that lead me to my current dig. Soundwave a statue? Good? Imager? Not so much." She starts going through some basic theories and computations on her datapad, prefering to work from scrtch on new projects rather then go with what others have done, "There has been a few cases I have run across in previous studies.. but none seem to share many properties with this issue. Effects are similiar, but the cause and solutions vastly different." Then there is a slight rumbling sound from the small Femme, a brief blush across her face and looks around as she smells something.. her optics focusing on Scales. Or mor specificlly the goodie she is nibbling on. Scales finishes her goodie and offers Glyph one of the others she has. "Don't work on empty," the little medic chides. "Heck, Inferno's started just showing up t'make sure none of us are skipping out on too much recharge time." She peers at Glyph's datapad. "Historical info might still help. I've been doin' brute chemical analysis, tryin' t'figure out if there's a way t'just dismantle the stuff without degrading the energon it's bonded to." ' "I am reminded of words the wise Alpha Trion spoke once. The only time he was in my presence...even over transmission." Star Saber lets a pregnant pause pass before he continues, "'To all of my children to whom life flows abundant...to all of my children to whom death has passed its judgement....The spark yearns for honor, and the frame the hereafter. Look to those who walked before, to aid those who walk after'" He turns to face the two, "I feel even then he was quoting something else, someone else, but the power of history may yet aid us. Glyph, we must endeavor to scour the past for any signs of this same problem, and then we may have our solution."' Glyph gobbles the goodie down rather quickly and looks a bit embarrassed after she does, "Sorry.. I can get focused at times and simply forget things.. like ensuring I eat. That why Prime dropped Tap-out on me I think." She licks the wrapper for the goodie before storing it away in a compartment before looking at her datapad, fingers dancing along it quickly. "The past should never be ignored.. but I will go over my back-ups and look through the few I remember off hand and perhaps any others that I discounted during my earlier researches." She starts to turn her pad to keep Scales from looking at it but stops and shifts it a bit so she can see if she wants to.. "Sorry, a bit protective of my data. Habit to keep it close and protected." Scales hehs. "I'm intel, so I gotcha." She glances over. "Hey, I think I mighta seen some of those records in the Hall of Records when I was researchin' the Thirteen. Nothin' I was payin' attention to at th'time but.." She looks back at Star Saber. "When it comes to cogs... maybe bein' able t'do things without one might help some of the people who end up gettin' theirs locked up. Even if we managed to cure people so they can move, cogs are kinda fragile. It's possible some of 'em won't ever be able to use theirs again." Star Saber takes an interest in Scales' speculation. "I see. I am not certain if any other Cybertronians can 'battle up'...ah excuse, 'transform' in a similar manner, but if they can be formatted to do so, perhaps whatever long standing side-effects of Nucleosis remain, could be neutralized by a similar method." Of course, it was widely speculated that Star Sabre was exposed to the Infinite Recombatrix upon his forging, hence his limitless adaptive abilities. Still, he seems keen on it, "I am available for assistance at any point." Glyph starts to say more but pauses as something said earlir FINALLY registers, "Wait, what? What happened to Prime?" Scales blinks at Glyph. "He's infected. So he's stayin' in quarantine." The little dragon huffs a large puff of smoke. "Until we find a cure." Star Saber just stands stoically at the console, staring at the picture of the Autobot and Decepticon locked in stasis together. He spares a few moments to brood over the symbolism presented to himself, as he lets Scales fill Glyph in on things. Glyph actually /growls/ a bit, "Those.." and trails off into a long stream of curse words from a range of languages as she starts working on her datapad again, pausing long enough to look towards where Prime is before she goes back to work agian. "Damn'd if I am going to let someone mess with my Prime." Scales ehs and runs a paw over her crest. "It was an accident. Imager was the first person infected on our side, an' with her duties.." She trails off and shrugs. "We'll get it fixed. Prime's takin' it pretty hard, though. The stuff messes with people's heads, makes it hard to stay calm." Prime wasn't the only one. Sabre lowers his head a bit more, "I should move on then. You two have busy work ahead of you. And..." He pulls himself up a bit, mentally, "And I must do all that I can to assist you, We must be prepared to investigate any situation, any of the great datalibraries that may still function." He steps from the console then turns to face the two, "We'll beat this. Good night for now, and yes, do care for your own wellbeing. Page me if you need me." Glyph is clearly utterly angry, "Orion pulls far too much on him.. adding this on? I have a strong idea how he is reacting." She sighs and shakes her head, "Sorry, I am sorry Imager got infected as well but Orion.. he's the.. SOUL of the Autobots." Even during all this her fingers never stop working, holoscreen after holoscreen popping up and surronding her as she just seems to shift through them all, the information constantly changing on each. She finally pauses to look at Star Saber as he speaks, "We all must do what we can.. I have wasted enough time on that dig when I could of been here helping." Scales hmms, speculative blue fading through her optics. She holds out another energoodie towards Glyph. "Don't forget t'eat." "Do not think that way, Glyph. Your experience may be very useful in unraveling this mystery." With that, Star Saber steps to the doors, and exits for the night. Said offered energoodie suffers the same fate as the first.. disappearing almost instantly as well as being licked clean before being put away in one of Glyph's storage compartments, "Thank you." Scales nibbles another energoodie, herself, turning over her thoughts. "I've got a couple of things in th'autoclave that won't be done for a while. Ya got any good leads in that pile we could check out while I'm waitin?" Glyph sighs and shakes her head, "I've been on this for only a few miutes. Give me a hour and I will have a better idea of what might be possible, I'll stake my reputation on it." She smiles a bit at Scales, "We will find a way to save our friends, so don't worry yourself." She frowns a bit, "Go rest, Scales.. you look almost as bad as I do." Scales hehs. "Alright, I can catch a nap." She goes back to her bench and curls up by the nice warm autoclave for a snooze. Log session ending at 21:31:26 on Wednesday, 26 June 2019.